promises for always
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: In which laughs are hard, eyes sparkle and Sam and Freddie have a meaningful conversation on a fire escape, where all meaningful conversations should take place. /oneshot, post iStill Psycho.


**promises for always.**

Freddie Benson sat on the fire escape, watching the Seattle night sky intently, his grey hoodie zipped up to his chin. It was cold outside, but he was far too comfortable to bother going back inside and getting a coat.

Anyway, if he did venture back into the apartment, there wasn't a hope that his mother would let him leave again. Ever since the incident at the Dirshiltt's, she'd been a thousand times more protective of him- something he had never thought possible.

She was also planning on taking him back to the shady doctor who'd implanted the chip in his head in the first place, something Freddie was protesting wholeheartedly. He was seventeen now, he didn't exactly want his mom tracking his every move.

"Mind if I join you?"

Freddie looked around to see Sam already climbing through the window. "I don't think you'll take no for an answer," He commented dryly.

"I wasn't going to," Sam said brightly. "Anyway, why would you refuse my company? I'm amazing."

Freddie simply laughed. "I can't argue with that logic."

There was a silence before Sam spoke again, her gaze now focused on the skyrise buildings that Bushwell Plaza was surronded by. "Its been a crazy few days, huh?"

"Crazy isn't an accurate enough word," Freddie grimanced. "You'd think that the universe would give us a break, seeing as we did the right thing by agreeing to Nora getting parole."

"I wouldn't say it was the right thing,"

"At the time," Freddie corrected himself. "At the time we thought we were doing the right thing."

"I guess," Sam said. "But if we hadn't gone back to Nora's after she was released, she probably would have gotten to us another way."

"When did you get so wise?" Freddie joked.

"You've had too much influence on me," Sam shrugged.

"Me, influence you? Yeah, right Puckett."

"Hey, miracles can happen." Sam grinned at him. "So, about that hot and heavy make out session you had with Nora,"

"Oh god." Freddie out his face in his hands. "Don't remind me, please. I'm still trying to wash the taste of beef cookies out of my mouth."

"Is she a good kisser?"

"Did you see what she was doing to me?" Freddie raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was trying to swallow me at one point."

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "It did look like she was trying to swallow your face whole at one point. It was both disgusting and hilarious,"

"**Just** disgusting if you're the one she was violating," Freddie muttered.

Sam didn't say anything for a second. "So, she's not a good kisser than?"

"Are you jealous?" realsation dawned on Freddie. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"You're jealous," Freddie repeated, laughing. "You're jealous that Nora kissed me!"

"I wanted to wring her skinny little neck!" Sam finally exploded. "No one's allowed do that to you except-"

She stopped herself, letting her sentence trail off in the hopes Freddie wouldn't piece together what she was about to say, but the end of her sentence hung heavily in the air.

_No one's allowed do that to you except me._

"I just don't think you should be kissed without permission," Sam coughed awkwardly.

"We never really stuck to that rule, did we?" Freddie nudged with a small grin, recalling the two times they kissed where one of them was completely unawares as to what was happening.

"There is always exceptions to every rule Benson," Sam said, grinning back.

"I think we broke pretty much every rule with our relationship," Freddie said. "And continue to do so,"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Freddie nodded. "Who do we know that's stayed this good friends with their ex?"

"Good point Benson," Sam said, and looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Freddie picked up her discomfort straight away. He had been expecting a witty response about how they aren't friends, or something much more Sam like than 'good point, Benson.'

"Its nothing." Sam shook her head.

"Sam," Freddie said gently. "Talk to me, please?"

Sam looked at him. "You said, back at Nora's house when I was about to shock you to let Carly do, because at least she cares."

Her question wasn't one that needed to be asked.

"I'm sorry Sam, it was stupid of me-"

"Damn right it was stupid!" Sam said, her voice rising to a yell. "You acted as though we never dated! You **know **how I feel about you, and you tossed it aside like it meant nothing. Do you even love me, or were you just looking for a way to make Carly love you?"

"Don't be stupid-"

"Don't tell me not to be stupid Benson." Sam growled. "You made out as though I don't care about you, and you know that's not the case. I just don't, I'm not good at the whole feelings thing, and showing people I care. You know that,"

"Sam, look at me." Freddie said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I guess it was just everything about the situation we were in getting to me, but that's a lame excuse. I shouldn't have said it,"

Sam tore her gaze away from his, looking at her fingers again.

"Sam, Sam look at me, seriously." Freddie said, reaching out and pulling her chin gently so that her bright blue eyes were level with his own. "There's another reason this is bothering you, isn't there?"

"Carly said you were cute." Sam mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Carly said you were cute, while you were sleeping." Sam repeated, her tone clear this time. "That's why I tipped the couch over."

"Because you were jealous?"

"Yeah Freddork, because I was jealous. Try not to look so happy about it," Sam snapped.

"Are you afraid Carly likes me?" Freddie asked. "As in, like likes me."

"Ten points to the nub." Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course that's what I'm afraid of. Carly's a smart girl, she's able to see that you're a great guy. Why wouldn't she like you? And why wouldn't you be over the moon, seeing as she's the girl you've liked forever?"

"Liked." Freddie said. "Liked, as in past tense. Carly is like my sister,"

"You say that now," Sam said. "But what's stopping you from dating her when you want a nice girl to settle down with?"

"Because that would be incest." Freddie joked.

"Seriously Freddie."

"That was kind of serious," Freddie said. "Look, Carly could turn up at my bedroom door naked and willing-"

"Ew."

"Just go with it for a second," Freddie said. "But I would still say no, and tell her to go home, because I don't like Carly in that way. And whatever happens in the future, whether we get together again or not, you can be completely reassured of the fact I will never, ever date Carly."

"Harsh."

"Sa-am." Freddie groaned.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm trying to do better with all this girly daffodil stuff, its just hard for me." Sam took a deep breath. "I'm glad you feel that way because every guy picks Carly over me, and I don't think I can handle it if you choose her too."

"I choose you Sam," Freddie said quietly. "I know we aren't ready for a relationship yet,"

"Definetly not." Sam confirmed.

"But when we are," Freddie said. "And I know we will be someday, I'm going to choose you."

"Promise?" Sam said, her feelings evident in her eyes. Freddie, he felt almost privalleged to be the only person who got to see this side of Sam, the vunerable side of her, when she let her guard down.

Of course, it took him a while to get to that point, but it was worth it.

"Pinyk promise." Freddie confirmed solemly, hooking their baby fingers together tightly. "And I do love you Sam, you know that, right?"

"I know." Sam said simply, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That star looks like a ham."

Freddie laughed. "No, it doesn't. That is for sure a memory chip,"

"Don't be such a nerd," Sam teased.

And with that, everything between them way okay again, and it was back to normal. As Freddie and Sam argued about the stars, they kept their fingers tightly interlocked.

_Yes, _Freddie thought. He would **always **choose Sam, and looking at the blonde girl sitting next to him, laughing, her eyes sparkling, Freddie knew that it would be worth the wait. When they were ready, they would be amazing.

/

**Author's Note; **I have no idea, really. I think I'm a bit rusty on iCarly, because I've been distancing myself from the fandom quite a bit over the past few weeks etc., but iStill Psycho has reignited my love for iCarly fanfiction at least. So, yeah, feedback would be much appreciated.

And one last thing, if happen to read any of my other iCarly stories, I'm really sorry for the overly long wait between chapters, but I'll try and update this week sometime.


End file.
